For example, in liquefied gas-utilization equipment such as a generator and the like using cassette gas, a heater device to heat and atomize the liquefied gas is provided. In particular, in this type of utilization equipment, even when the use environment of the equipment is at low temperatures, it is necessary to efficiently heat the liquefied gas and atomize it.
FIG. 7 is a system circuit diagram of liquefied gas utilization equipment and reference number 1 of the same figure is a cylinder of liquefied gas. The liquefied gas is taken in into a regulator 4 via a heater device 3 through a piping pipe 2, introduced into a mixer 6 via a piping pipe 5 and is combusted in an engine 7. Then, exhaust gas is evacuated via an exhaust tube 8 and an exhaust manifold 8a. 
[Correction 25.09.2014 Under Rule 91]
In addition, in order to atomize the liquefied gas that is sent out form the cylinder 1 through the piping pipe 2 when taken in by the regulator 4, a heat exchanger 9, which is called a vaporizer, is configured by winding the piping pipe 2 around to an exhaust pipe 8 and is configured to function as a heater for pre-heating by utilizing exhaust heat energy of the exhaust pipe 8.
Here, as the heater device 3, the structures described below are known.
[Correction Under Rule 91 25.09.2014]
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure to efficiently heat a fluid to be heated, when passing through the fluid to be heated which is taken in a housing, passing through a through path of a PTC heat generating element after passing through an introduction path formed between an outer peripheral surface of the PTC heat generating element and an inner wall surface of the housing.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a heater structure to heat cleaning liquid from one surface of a liquid supply path by housing a heat transmission body formed by superposing members provided with grooves that are meandering liquid supply paths, a flat plate heater and a spring electrode terminal pressing against one surface side inside a heat resistant insulation case.